Un poison nommé espoir
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Quel contenu peut avoir une lettre écrite par Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter, durant leur sixième année ? Ceci est un petit aperçu de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Quand des questions sans réponses nous hantent...


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Un poison nommé espoir

**Couple :** Draco/Harry

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Quel contenu peut avoir une lettre écrite par Draco Malfoy à Harry Potter, durant leur sixième année. Ceci est un petit aperçu de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Quand des questions sans réponses nous hantent...

**Particularité :** Cet Os est un défi lancé à Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Arrivera-t-elle à écrire une réponse à cette lettre ? :-)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage présent ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

**Note de moi :** J'ai eu cette petite idée hier, et vue que depuis un certain évènement de ma vie, j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre mes repères niveaux écritures pour mes fictions en cours, j'ai décidé de combler chacune de mes envies et j'avais envie d'écrire cette lettre. Le mieux que je vous souhaite, c'est qu'elle vous plaise autant qu'à moi.

**Ps :** Cette lettre n'est pas passée dans les mains d'une Béta. Sorry pour les futures fautes !

* * *

« Potter, Harry, l'élu, le survivant et tout ce qui te défini,

Tu dois te dire « _Encore une énième lettre d'amour_ » et même être prêt à la jeter, mais ne le fait pas, s'il te plait, laisse-moi la chance de m'exprimer. Tu la jetteras après, quand mes mots seront ancrés en toi, ne te laissant aucun répit.

Sinon, tu dois aussi te demander qui t'écris, car si tu as triché, tu peux voir qu'elle n'est pas signée. Sache que par le magnifique pouvoir d'un enchantement, le nom de l'auteur n'apparaitra que quand tu auras lu chaque mot que contient cette missive.

Tu vois, c'est donnant-donnant. Je prends le temps de t'écrire, tu prends le tiens à me lire, et au final, je suis plus léger et toi ta curiosité est comblée.

Mais qui peut bien m'écrire cette lettre sans queue ni tête, te demandes-tu certainement en lisant.

Et bien, je t'écris pour t'exprimer toute ma haine. Car j'en ai pour toi à revendre. Mais malgré ça, si je ne te vois pas une fois dans la journée, celle-ci n'a pas de sens, si je ne croise pas ton regard emprisonné dans tes stupide lunettes, je me sens vide.

Cette lettre est l'ôde à ma haine envers toi !

Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi me rends-tu ma haine, chaque jour ?

Tu as certainement déjà compris qui je suis, car même si cela me coûte de l'écrire, tu es intelligent.

Alors je vais être bref, en espérant que tu continues à lire mes mots, ceux qui sortent sur un énième parchemin, celui que je n'ai pas encore roulé en boule et jeté dans le feu de cheminée présent dans ma chambre.

Une question me hante sans cesse pendant mes nuits d'insomnies et j'aimerais te la poser :

Si en première année tu avais serré ma main, que serions-nous ?

Et ça, ne pas savoir me hante ! Espérer l'impossible…

Serions-nous amis, ennemis, amants ? Je dois t'avouer que mes préférences vont à la première et dernière solution.

Sache aussi que si tu avais serré ma main, Potter, je ne serais pas dans cette situation et ma famille non plus.

Si tu avais accepté cette maudite poignée de main, que tu as refusée, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu convaincre mon père et ma mère de changer de camps. J'aurais ainsi grandit et évolué près des rires de tes amis, ceux qui sont toujours près de toi et cela sans y être forcés.

J'aurais pu aussi éviter mon avenir, celui qui s'est forgé à moi à l'enfermement de mon père. Je serais libre de mes mouvements. Et plus que tout, je ne serais pas obligé de faire ce que mon être tout entier refuse.

Plein de chose aurait pu être évitées Potter et je me demande si l'issue de cette guerre n'était pas jeu, ce jour là, celui où tu as refusé ma main tendue vers toi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai toujours ce besoin de te faire du mal, de te haïr chaque minutes, de te détruire avec mes mots, mes insultes. Mais le pire reste à venir…

J'ai encore plus de besoin, surtout depuis cette année. J'ai le besoin de te sentir près de moi, me murmurant que tout ira bien, que je ne suis pas seul, que tu es là. Celui de pouvoir rire avec toi, et pleurer dans tes bras. Celui de me réveiller chaque matin et de voir tes yeux embués de sommeil me regarder moi et personne d'autre.

Mais tout ce que je ressens depuis cette année ne se réalisera jamais et c'est pour ça, Potter, que je t'envoie cette hymne à ma haine pour toi, parce que je te haïs…

… à trop t'aimer.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, un garçon emprisonné dans l'espoir qui est tout bonenment un poison au quotidien»

* * *

**Voilà, cette lettre est finie.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? **

**Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

Cette note pour vous dire qu'une suite est en ligne.

Elle a été postée par Emmoirel-For-Drarry sous le nom : "Si l'espoir est un poison, prend-le"

Voici le lien direct (enlevez les espaces pour qu'il fonctionne)

www . fanfiction s/6520833/1/Si_lespoir_est_un_poison_prend_le


End file.
